1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink set and a recording method using the same.
2. Related Art
An ink jet recording method has been rapidly developed in many areas as it is possible to record a high definition image using a comparatively simple device. For example, JP-A-2002-103783 discloses that recording is performed on an OHP sheet for ink jet printing using an ink composition containing titanium dioxide sol and a reaction liquid containing magnesium sulfate to form an image, for example, to realize formation of a white image having ink ejecting characteristics or high concealment when forming the white image through the ink jet recording method.
However, there is a problem in that bleeding of a color ink occurs when a color image is recorded on the white image using the color ink if the recording is performed on a non-absorptive recording medium or a low-absorptive recording medium using the ink jet recording method disclosed in JP-A-2002-103783.
In addition, a method of heating the recording medium can also be considered instead of using the reaction liquid to suppress the bleeding. However, there is a problem in that high energy for heating is required and clogging occurs if the recording medium is heated without using the reaction liquid.